Me Dejaron Sola
by HearthVampire
Summary: Después de la derrota de Tritanus, Helia, Las Winx, y los Especialistas dejaron sola a Flora por Krystal. Flora sin soportar más la situación le pide a la Srta. Faragonda que la deje ir a casa. (También en Wattpad)
1. Me Dejaron, Por Ella

PVO FLORA...

Estaba vestida con un top verde de mangas largas y un pantalón de mezclilla con una flor a un costado, según hoy.

Helia y yo saldríamos porque el me compensaría las veces que me cancelo una cita, estaba sentada en el pozo es aquí donde nos veríamos pero ya han pasado 4 horas y el no se presenta.

Las lágrimas de dolor caen por mis ojos, aunque ya no me sorprende pues ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de Tritanus, y desde entonces Helia me ha dejado sola.

Quisiera decir que solo Helia me a abandonado, pero de igual forma mis amigos nunca están conmigo, Bloom me pone cualquier escusa para dejarme, Tecna solo sale sin decir palabra alguna, Stella me dice que la deje sola, Musa me ignora y Layla dejo de hablarme. Sé que me dirán sal con Roxy, Mirta o Chatta pero ellas de igual forma me dejaron sola. Los especialistas solo están al lado de sus novias a ellos tampoco nunca los veo.

Se preguntarán por quien me han dejado de lado, pues lo han hecho por la princesa de mi planeta Linphea, es ni más, ni menos que Krystal.

Creo que ya mejor me voy a mi habitación, ya se ha hecho de noche y mi dichoso novio no ha llegado.

Al retirarme oigo varias voces al otro lado de donde estoy, haci que por curiosidad me acerque para ver quien era, mis ojos se abrieron con mucha sorpresa al ver a mis amigas y amigos en fila y en medio están Helia y Krystal, tal vez las lágrimas están rodando de nuevo por mis ojos me volvió a dejar por ella.

Krystal: gracias por haberme invitado chicos

Stella: no hay de que Krystal, es muy divertido cuando estás con nosotros

Bloom: además que eres una excelente amiga

Krystal: se los agradezco mucho, es bueno tenerlos como amigos

Helia: es mejor tenerte a ti como amiga (dijo apretando su mano con fuerza)

Krystal: (abrazándolo) gracias Helia

Layla: uy, tortolitos ya vamos a entrar (comento con picardía haciendo reír a los demás)

Ya no quise escuchar más de su plática y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, me deje caer en mi cama.

FIN PVO...

Sin notar que la directora la miraba con mucho dolor, pues ya no sabía hasta cuándo el hada de la naturaleza soportaría todo lo que los chicos le hacían. Ya había hablado con Saladino respecto al problema, y al viejo director se le hacía imposible de creer que su sobrino se comportara de esa manera con quién decía era su novia, no creyó hasta que lo vio con sus ojos, además de que Flora ya ni siquiera va a Fontana roja.

Las chicas y pixies se despidieron de los chicos y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Al entrar Bloom a su habitación miro a la cama de Flora y la vio acostada tapada hasta la cabeza, a lo que le dió risa, hablo un rato más con Lockette y Chatta sobre el día de hoy sin notar que Flora las oía pues no estaba dormida, sino que estaba despierta aún llorando.

EN FONTANA ROJA...

Los chicos ya habían llegado y vieron que a unos pasos de distancia estaban Saladino y Codatorta, sin duda esperaban a Helia, pues desde hacía tiempo que lo esperaban cada vez que salían. Helia se despidió de los chicos y fue con su tío, para hablar con el.

Helia: hola tío Saladino, profesor Codatorta

Saladino: hola Helia, dime porque has tardado tanto

Helia: bueno es que fuimos a una disco a bailar

Saladino: y la cena

Helia: que cena? (pregunto confundido)

Codatorta: la que ibas a tener con Flora, para compensar la por dejarla sola (dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el chico abra los ojos)

Helia: dios Flora, como la pude haber olvidado (hablo afligido)

Ambos profesores se miraron decepcionados, el chico está vez ya había cruzado el límite de sus tonterías, Saladino siempre creyó que Flora sería una muchachachita que haría que su sobrino sentará cabeza pero ya lo dudaba al ver que de nuevo la había dejado de lado.

Helia: tengo que hablar con Flora y pedirle perdón

Codatorta: ya es muy tarde para ir a Alfea, chico déjalo

Helia: pero

Saladino: no discutas Helia, dejalo

Los dos se retiraron, dejando solo al chico el cual con toda rapidez sacó su celular para marcarle a su novia y disculparse con ella.

En Alfea, en la habitación de Bloom y Flora se oía la música del celular de la segunda chica, pero esta no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos quería saber de Helia, pues ya no podía con todo el dolor que siempre le producía.

Bloom al ver que su amiga estaba demasiado cansada como para no oír su celular, decidió tomarlo y contestar ella, y se sorprendió al ver que era el novio de la morena.

Conversación:...

Bloom: hola

Helia: hola!! Bloom?, dónde está Flora

Bloom: está dormida

Helia: podrías despertarla, por favor tengo que hablar con ella

Bloom: claro, déjame ver si la puedo despertar (dijo sacudiendo a la chica para despertarla sin obtener respuesta) creo que está demasiado cansada

Helia: entonces no irá a despertar

Bloom: no creo, la necesitas muy urgente

Helia: no, cuando despierte dile que iré mañana para que hablemos

Bloom: si claro yo le digo (dijo colgando)

Fin de la conversación...

Helia suspiró resignado, al no poder hablar con su amada hada, pero lo mejor sería que la dejara descansar y el pensara bien en lo que le dirá mañana, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas entre ambos ya no serían nada igual que todo cambiaria, pero negó ese pensamiento Flora y el se amaban más que nada en el universo mágico, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, pues a diferencia de sus amigos jamás se habían separado o peleado eran la relación más estable del grupo, y eso lo hizo sonreír, ellos siempre serían la relación más perfecta entre todos eso lo sabía a la perfección. Miro a las estrellas y la imagen de su exquisita novia le vino a la mente, ella nunca se iría de su lado siempre estaría juntos eso no lo dudaba.

Pero lo que no toma en cuenta era que Flora en esta ocasión ya no se lo perdonaría.


	2. Adiós Alfea

Ya era de día, uno muy soleado flora estaba en el balcón viendo hacia el bosque pues ya no podía soportar más la situación.

No durmió nada en la noche pues el dolor que sentía no lo podía soportar mas, Bloom le había dicho que Helia, vendría hoy pero no le respondió eso lo sabía pero no quería verlo.

Bloom se quedó callada esperando una respuesta pero nunca llegó, haci que suspiró resignada y salió de la habitación para ir a desayunar y le dijo que también bajará ella porque después tenían clases que impartir.

Flora no dijo nada, ni quiso responder, solo miraba hacia afuera, ella no iría hoy pues ya lo tenía decidido hablaría con Faragonda para decirle que se quería ir a casa, aunque un pequeño cachito de su corazón le decía que se quedará y oyera a Helia, pero su cabeza decía que ya basta de tanto sufrimiento, y que si en un principio el especialista no pudo haber hablado con ella y siempre dejarla, ella haría lo mismo ya estaba harta de que la tacharan de la más débil, la inútil del grupo, y que sus amigos ni le dieran su lugar, si no querían tenerla cerca y dejarla fuera del grupo se lo hubieran dicho en la cara lo hubiera soportado mejor, le dolería pero hubiera preferido eso a que la dejaran sola siempre y que la tratarán con esa indiferencia.

Ya en la tarde Helia, se dirigía a Alfea pues ya tenía una gran disculpa preparada, para decirlo frente a su novia, la había ensayado varias veces, para que no le entrarán los nervios, al llegar entro y sintió varias miradas sobre el, a lo que su orgullo masculino se infló más, aunque sabía que el era uno de los especialistas más aclamado su corazón ya estaba ocupado por la más hermosa de las Winx, y eso lo sabían todos el solo amaba a su hada de la naturaleza.

Al irse acercando más a la entrada, se detuvo al oír un grito que reconoció de inmediato.

Krystal: Helia, Helia, Helia (grito varias veces nombre del chico)

Helia: (sonriendo) hola Krystal

Krystal: que haces aquí

Helia: que no puedo venir, a la escuela para hadas

Krystal: vienes de vista

Helia: creí que era obvio

Krystal: y que vas a hacer

Helia: (sonrojado) bueno pues...

Krystal: jaja que chistoso te ves

Helia: ya bueno que quieres

Krystal: bien quiero decirte que si no estás muy ocupado para ir a Magix a comer

Helia: bueno yo... (respondió dudando)

Krystal: anda vamos por favor

Helia: de acuerdo vamos (dijo resignado)

Helia y Krystal fueron en la motoneta del chico y se fueron, sin notar como es que Flora los miraba con tristeza llorando, eso fue lo último que pudo soportar, sintió como su corazón se hizo pedazos. Ella siempre perdona lo que le hacían, pero esta vez ya no sería igual, en esta ocasión se daría su lugar, pues ella ya no tenía novio, ni siquiera a una sola amiga que la consolara, hizo sus maletas y guardo todas sus plantas y flores.

Camino con prisa a la oficina de la directora para poder decirle su decisión, al llegar tocó suavemente la puerta hasta que escucho un "Adelante", a lo que pasó sin más, Faragonda la miro con calma, pero se sorprendió al ver las maletas pero sinceramente ya se lo esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Faragonda: en que puedo ayudarte Flora

Flora: Srta. Faragonda quiero contar con su permiso para irme a mi casa

Faragonda: estás segura de esto

Flora: si Srta, ya no hay nada para mí en este lugar

Faragonda: está bien, querida puedes irte a Linphea

Flora: gracias se lo agradezco mucho, pero...

Faragonda: no te preocupes, no les diré nada

Flora: gracias (dijo cabezibaja)

Faragonda: Flora, sabes que debes ser fuerte más ahora que nunca verdad

Flora: lo sé, pero aún haci duele

Faragonda: afrontarlo es lo más difícil si no crees en ti misma

Flora: sé que en un momento lo debo de afrontar, pero como lo hago aquí, si no tengo a ninguna amiga que me dé consuelo

Faragonda: este será un momento muy difícil, Flora, pero si dejas que pase más tiempo peor será la situación

Flora: al menos quiero tener paz conmigo misma y relajarme, pero aquí no encontraré eso

Faragonda: de acuerdo, solo quiero que sepas que si quieres volver estaré aquí esperandote con los brazos abiertos (dijo llendo hacia Flora)

Flora: gracias (respondió triste)

Faragonda abrazo con mucha fuerza a la joven pues era algo que sabía que necesitaba, a lo que Flora le correspondió de manera inmediata pues quería sentir ese abrazo era lo que quería desde hace tiempo pero que nadie le dió.

Faragonda: vete tranquila Flora, nadie sabrá que te haz ido

Flora: se lo agradezco mucho

Faragonda: no agradezcas, tú sabrás si ellos merecen tu perdón o si deseas regresar a ser maestra en Alfea, solo tómate tu tiempo y piensa claramente

Flora: haci, lo hare, pero no sé bien si regresaré pero voy a superar esto

Faragonda: solo me queda decirte, buena suerte

Flora: gracias

La directora abrió un portal de color verde para que el hada cruzará, a lo que con el último adiós Flora se adentro y se fue a casa.

Al cerrarse el portal, Faragonda se dió la vuelta y fue hacia las ventanas y se arrepintió de eso pues miro desaprobatoriamente como Helia y Krystal regresaban tomados de las manos.

Faragonda: ese muchacho, las Winx y los especialistas han perdido a una persona de gran corazón y muy fuerte, cuando noten que Flora ya no está será muy tarde para una disculpa, porque creo que este es el adiós definitivo de una Winx

Flora llegó a su planeta, y camino por unos minutos hasta que vio su casa y en la entrada estaban sus padres y su hermanita, quienes cuando la miraron fueron hacia ella para poder abrazarla pues la habían extrañado desde que se fue.

Miele: Flora, pero que haces aquí

Flora: la directora me dió permiso para venir a casa

Rodols y Alyssa, se miraron a los ojos pues era obvia la mentira al ver la tristeza y el dolor en la mirada de su hija mayor, haci que tomando sus manos la guiaron hacia la casa y los cuatro en la cocina les pidió que les dijera la verdad del porque la tan repentina visita. Viéndose acorralada no le quedó de otra más que decirles el porqué de su regreso, y les contó cada detalle de lo sucedido.

Miele estaba sorprendida y enfadada, ella creía que las Winx y Helia eran gente de quien confiar plenamente pero valla equivocación le dolía mucho que su hermana mayor sufriera de esa manera y no contará con nadie para que la consolara.

Sus padres la miraban con tristeza pues esta era la primera vez en que ella se enamoraba, Rodols quería ver a ese chico sufrir por cada una de las lágrimas derramadas de su hija haci que sin más le dijo que no volvería a ese lugar, a lo que Flora lo acepto pues ese era su plan.

Las dos hermanas fueron hacia afuera a caminar con el permiso de sus padres, los que se quedaron solos, Alyssa empezó a llorar a lo que su marido la abrazo con fuerza para darle su apoyo, pues sabían que ese muchacho era la primera ilusión de su hija pero serían fuertes porque ella los necesitaba y si algún día esos jóvenes se aparecían no les permitirían que se acercarán a su hija.


	3. 3 Meses y Nunca lo Notaron

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la ida de Flora a casa, pero ninguna de las Winx lo había notado.

Pues solo se la pasaban dando sus respectivas clases, saliendo con sus novios, platicando con Mirta, comiendo con Roxy y saliendo con Krystal.

Desde ese tiempo lo único que notaron eran las miradas de disgusto y desprecio que las seguía, siendo señaladas por muchas hadas, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Mirta, Roxy, Krystal y las pixies, solo se miraban confundidas por las miradas de todos, pues incluso en Fontana Roja las miraban de esa manera pero no sabían el porqué.

Con los especialistas, habían tenido varios problemas por eso al ver cómo los señalaban y hablaban a sus espaldas, habían comenzado los pleitos iniciados por Riven, Sky y Helia, pero era más el último el que se metía en problemas aunque se justificaran con Saladino o con Codatorta estos los castigaban solo a ellos o a todo el grupo.

Nunca sabían el porqué del asunto, solo eran objetos de burlas, desprecio, habladurías y golpes, lo último solo con los chicos, las 8 hadas estaban en una mesa solo para ellas pues desde hacía tiempo que ninguna otra hada se quería sentar con ellas pues las corrían de la mesa sin ninguna opción. Las clases de las Winx se habían vuelto un caos al cual siempre tenían que llamar a los otros profesores para que trajeran la calma o lo hacían ya que la última vez les habían dicho que ya no las volverían a ayudar con sus estudiantes. Muchas veces quisieron saber el motivo de tan repentino cambio en todos pero jamás obtenían una respuesta solo tenían miradas furicas sobre ellas.

Chatta creía que tal vez sería respecto a algo que involucrara a su hada pero era imposible que fuera eso Flora siempre iba a sus clases con sus estudiantes, eso lo sabía perfectamente, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma desde hacía casi 3 meses había dejado de sentir el corazón de su hada, no quería alarmar a nadie pero la angustiaba el no sentirla, amaba mucho a Flora y no quería dejarla de sentir, aunque no se vieran ambas tenían ese lazo tan maravilloso que las unía.

Helia, estaba en un salón vacío pues lo habían vuelto a castigar, no era su culpa era de los otros especialistas quienes gustaban de hacerlo salir de sus cabales y está vez se habían pasado, pues oyó como algunos hablaban guarradas de su novia y lo que oyó fue demás para su paciencia pues no iba a dejar que alguien hablara de esa forma de su querida Flora. Sus amigos quisieron detenerlo pero hasta ellos se habían ofendido por las palabras que decían sobre la dulce hada y aunque ellos quisieron hablar a favor de Helia, Saladino le había dicho que está debía ser la última vez que hacía eso o sino el no se tentaría el corazón y lo correría de la escuela y la misma amenaza era para los demás haci que solo se quedaron callados y dejaron a Helia solo encerrado en el salón.

En Linphea las cosas para Flora ya se habían calmado, se sentía segura de nuevo con ella misma, además de que su corazón ya había sanado un poco pues ya casi no dolía cuando recordaba a sus ex amigos y a su ex novio.

Flora había hecho un pequeño café cerca de su casa el cual atendía ella sola o a veces la acompañaba su hermana cuando salía de su escuela, se había topado con unos viejos amigos que tenía en su planeta aunque era algo complicado para soportar en respecto a que muchos sabían que un hada no podía ser amiga de una hechicera pero en ese tiempo se habían vuelto de nuevo amigos y salía de vez en cuando con ellos, pero también salía con su hermana, con su madre o con ambas y otras veces ayudaba a su padre a crear varias pócimas curativas.

Su vida había tomado un nuevo giro, además que su mejor amigo de la niñez parecía tener una atracción por ella, y aunque no se quería ilusionar de nuevo o ilusionar a alguien habían quedado en claro que no habría ninguna relación por el momento hasta que sintieran que estaba lista para volver a enamorarse.

Un grupo de amigos y salvadores estaban totalmente confundidos sobre lo que pasaba, y aunque estaban todos juntos sentían un gran vacío dentro de ellos como si les faltara algo, pero no tenían idea de lo he era haci que solo se quedaban callados dolidos.

Una joven hada desde que volvió a casa se sintió segura y volvió a sonreír, aunque le doliera lo que había sucedido sabía que los cambios siempre venían de la mano con el dolor solo era decisión de uno si quería cambiar, y esa fue su decisión cambio para su bien y para olvidar el dolor no importaba que fuera difícil ella lo lograría y está vez con gente que estaba de su lado, además de que ese doloroso vacío que sintió otra vez sentía que era llenado con cariño y amor y está vez por alguien que sabía que no la dejaría de lado, ni la dejaría sola.


	4. El Cumpleaños

Las chicas del Club Winx, junto con Mirta, Roxy, Krystal y las pixies estaban sentadas fuera de una cafetería conversado lo que sucedió en 3 meses, y como eran vistas pues ya ninguna chica se les acercaba por solo admirarlas como siempre sucedía pues ya ninguna hada las quería cerca.

Stella: cual será el motivo de tal desprecio a nosotros, digo porque no solo es con nosotros sino también con los chicos

Bloom: no lo sé, todo está demasiado raro

Krystal: bueno al menos nosotras no estamos como los chicos

Roxy: y como están los chicos

Krystal: según me contó Helia el profesor Saladino les tiene advertido que si vuelven a pelear los expulsan

Musa: (confundida) explícate mejor Krystal porque no te entiendo nada

Krystal: bueno, desde que nos hemos visto en esta situación, varios chicos de los más altos grados han estado hablando obscenidades de Flora

Las demás sólo expresaron su disgusto por lo dicho, no podían creer que los especialistas hablaran de tal manera de su mejor amiga.

Layla: espera, espera los van a expulsar solo porque defendieron a Flora (dijo confundida)

Krystal: pues la verdad no sé si es por eso, pero Saladino se los tiene advertido a sus novios

Musa: solo a ellos, porque mejor no echa a esos sujetos (comento indignada)

Krystal: la verdad no lo sé, pero me disgusta que a mí mejor amigo le haga eso, es más lo castigan sin siquiera que se defienda

Bloom: lo castigan solo porque sí (dijo incrédula)

Krystal: si y no solo a él, también a todos los chicos, no los deja defenderse

Roxy: creí que el director de Fontana Roja era justo pero hoy creo lo contrario

Las pixies: pienso lo mismo

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, pues no sabían que es lo que habían hecho mal, para que de la nada los humillen de tal forma.

Tecna: oigan, ya no piensen en cosas tristes, mejor hay que pensar en qué haremos

Mirta: de que hablas Tecna (hablo confundida)

Tecna: bueno miraba mi agenda y note que solo faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Flora

Chicas: como?

Tecna: si, tal parece que nos falta muy poco para que cumpla años

Stella: pues no se diga más, le prepararemos la mejor fiesta sorpresa de su vida

Layla: que tal si vamos a ver a las demás tiendas a buscar lo que necesitamos y llamamos a los chicos para que nos vengan a ayudar

Bloom: tienes razón Layla, llamemos a los chicos (dijo emocionada llamando a su novio)

Los especialistas llegaron en 30 min. a lo que se dividieron en parejas para conseguir lo que necesitaban además de comprar unos regalos que le darían a una de sus mejores amigas.

Helia miraba unos anillos de compromiso en una de las mejores joyerías de Magix, Krystal lo buscaba y sonrió con ternura al ver que el chico quería proponerle matrimonio a su novia.

Krystal: ya encontraste lo que buscabas

Helia: (asustado) oye no me llegues por detrás

Krystal: de acuerdo, y cuál de todos le quieres dar (dijo tranquila mirando la estantería)

Helia: aún no se, quiero que sea perfecto para ella haci que no se cuál debería de darle

Krystal: y que tal ese (dijo señalando uno pequeño pero bellísimo)

(Escoge el anillo que más te guste a tí)

Helia: es perfecto, gracias Krystal (dijo emocionado)

Krystal: no hay de que, lo que sea necesario por mí mejor amigo

Helia entro a la joyería y compró el anillo, y pidió que lo pusieran como un regalo pues lo daría en la fiesta y se propondría en ese momento enfrente de todos.

Los chicos ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta todo con la dinámica de flores y plantas, para que le gustara al hada de la naturaleza, al igual que todos ya tenían su regalo en manos, regalos que le encantarían a Flora, Helia les comento lo que quería hacer enfrente de todos, a lo que los chicos se enorgullecieron de el, y las chicas dieron grititos emocionadas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Flora, sus padres y su hermana le preparaban una fiesta en casa y como solo invitados serían ellos y los amigos que tenía la chica en Linphea, Flora les dijo a su madre y hermana que no fueran a comprar vestidos ella les dijo que haría algunos con su magia a lo que ambas accedieron encantadas.

Flora desde su regreso había vuelto a sonreír, y se lo debía a su familia.

Aunque su felicidad había regresado había momentos en los que desearía que Helia y sus amigos no la hubiesen dejado sola, pero siempre recordaba la realidad a lo que desde ese mismo momento se prometió a dejar de llorar por las personas que no la supieron valorar.

Sus amigos la hacían sentir mejor con ella, y no dejaban que ella cayera en depresión pues le prometieron que la cuidarían pasará lo que pasará.

Ese día se preparaba para una fiesta, en la cual algunos se sorprenderían y sería tal vez un nuevo inicio para un dolido corazón.

Varias cosas cambiarían desde esos momentos, pero serían para un nuevo giro que traería grandes cosas que los sorprendería.


	5. Fiesta! Donde Esta Flora

Hoy era el día en el cual Flora cumplía años y las Winx estaban muy entusiasmadas, aunque para su disgusto nadie quiso asistir decidieron hacerlo en el salón donde las chicas daban clases, en ese momento solo estarían las chicas, las pixies y los especialistas.

Habían hecho expandir el salón, para decorarlo mejor, los chicos llegarían en 2 horas, y le habían dejado algunos mensajes al celular de Flora pues de forma extraña no les contestaba por lo que creían que estaba demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo le habían escrito que a las 2:30 fuera al salón pues necesitaban, gracias a la Srta. Faragonda habían suspendido las clases de ese día.

Al terminar cada una fue a sus habitaciones para arreglarse pues les quedaban solo 15 min para que los chicos llegarán.

Layla y Musa fueron a su habitación y se pusieron unos vestidos que habían comprado la vez anterior.

(Vestimenta de Layla)

(Vestimenta de Musa)

Tecna y Bloom quienes desde hacía algunos meses habían empezado a compartir habitación también se cambiaron. (Después del cap. 1)

(Vestimenta de Bloom)

(Vestimenta de Tecna)

Stella fue a su habitación para arreglarse completamente.

(Vestimenta de Stella)

Mirta, Roxy y Krystal quienes compartían departamento también se fueron a arreglar, con los vestidos que aprobó Stella.

Las chicas luego de estar listas y de haber sacado a Stella del baño fueron hacia el salón donde sería la fiesta pues querían terminar los últimos detalles para que todo estuviera perfecto.

Los chicos llegaron riéndose de un nervioso Helia pues el chico había vomitado todo por los nervios además que antes de venir a Alfea habían tenido que sacarlo a cuestas de su habitación pues se les hacía tarde y tenían que llegar antes que la cumpleañera.

Sky: vamos Helia nunca te había visto tan asustado antes y eso que hemos enfrentado a muchos monstruos

Helia: si, pero la sensación es distinta que de enfrentar a la de la muerte (dijo asustado)

Brandon: ya no te preocupes, viejo verás que Flora te dirá que si en menos de lo que piensas

Riven: a menos de que te deje colgado (dijo con sarcasmo)

Helia se quedó inmóvil en su lugar a lo que los demás chicos miraron a Riven como si lo fueran a matar en ese instante, a lo que el chico solo se encogió de hombros ignorando los.

Roy: no lo escuches Helia, sabes que Flora nunca te haría algo parecido (dijo tratando de tranquilizar al chico)

Timmy: es verdad, solo tranquilo y trata de relajarte no querrás volver a vomitar y está vez frente a tu novia verdad

Sky: además trata de pensar en qué palabras le dirás en ese momento cuando le pidas matrimonio

Helia: (nervioso) b-bien me v-voy a c-calmar

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta donde se haría la fiesta, al llegar vieron como todo estaba hermosamente decorado, y al ver que no había nadie se extrañaron demasiado.

Brandon: hola chicas

Stella: BRANDON (grito feliz tlaqueandolo)

Sky: que pasó chicas porque no hay nadie

Bloom: ninguna hada quiso asistir, además que los profesores se fueron a un convenio de magia

Timmy: y porque no quisieron venir es algo inusual

Tecna: es ilógico ese comportamiento, pero dijeron que no querían venir y lo que les dijeramos no les afectaría

Riven: es casi lo mismo en Fontana Roja

Musa: pero no sabemos porque nadie quiere estar cerca de nosotras

Roy: bueno creo que seremos solo nosotros

Layla: pues ese, es nuestro plan además es mejor que seamos solo entre amigos

Helia se quedó callado, le molestaba que nadie quisiera venir, miro a su alrededor y vio como Krystal, Roxy, Mirta y las pixies seguían arreglando lo que faltaba, sonrió feliz al ver que todo ya estaba preparado para ese día y el por fin le diría lo que siente a su amada.

Después de estar en el salón, encerrados 5 horas en ese lugar ya estaban hartando se, mientras que Stella caminaba como León enjaulado enojada por qué Flora ni siquiera iba a ver los que habían preparado con tanto esmeró.

Stella: pero dónde rayos está Flora, ya es de más que no nos aya contestado las llamadas pero él no asistir a esta fiesta que le preparamos (dijo indignada aún caminando de arriba a abajo)

Brandon: ya tranquila linda, si te hace sentir mejor porque mejor no vamos a su departamento y la buscamos para que nos aclare lo que pasa

Stella no espero más, y se fue por delante enojada con todos los chicos detrás de ella, pues también estaban algo molestos por el desplante de el hada de la naturaleza.

Al llegar al departamento de las Winx, fueron directamente a la habitación de Flora, y al entrar se sorprendieron de que no había nada, no estaba ninguna planta, libros, o algún objeto de Flora en la habitación, Helia asustado camino a los roperos abriéndolos pero na había nada en ellos estaban totalmente vacíos.

Layla: pero dónde están las cosas de Flora (pregunto asustada)

Bloom: no lo sé Layla, pero ya me está empezando a asustar esto (dijo con miedo)

Faragonda: porque motivo te asusta Bloom (llegó de la nada asustando a los chicos)

Stella: Srta. Faragonda, por favor no asuste de esta manera que no ve que se me puede correr el maquillaje

Bloom: porque no debería de asustarme Srta. (pregunto ignorando a la rubia)

Faragonda: que no fue obvio, desde cuándo empezaron sus problemas jóvenes

Sky: casi tres meses directora, pero eso que tiene que ver

Faragonda: (negando) se los dire más directa, después de su gloria contra Tritanus, 6 meses todos dejaron sola a Flora, le ponían cualquier escusa solo para que los dejara. La ignoraron, la lastimaron, la hicieron sentir menos, la lista es larga jóvenes, lloro tantas veces por su culpa que no soporto más ese sufrimiento y me pidió permiso para regresar a su casa pues ya no quería seguir con su dolor. Lo peor de todo es que nunca lo notaron hasta hoy, tres meses jóvenes, tres meses es el tiempo en el que ella ya ni siquiera a estado en Alfea, todo el mundo lo noto menos ustedes, y dicen ser sus amigos, su novio, ya es tarde para redimir lo que han hecho.

Eso es todo buenas noches chicas, chicos deberían de regresar a Fontana Roja nos vemos (dijo sería retirándose)

Las hadas y los especialistas no dijeron nada solo se quedaron callados mirándose, las chicas no soportaron más y se pusieron a llorar cada una llendose a su dormitorio, mientras los chicos se iban a paso lento a su aeronave para irse de Alfea.


	6. Lo Siento !

Pvo Bloom...

Estoy demasiado triste, no puedo creer lo que eh hecho, siempre di por sentada mi amistad con Flora, que siempre creí que ella estaría conmigo pasará lo que pasará.

Pero que clase de mejor amiga puedo decir que soy si la ignore y la deje sola.

No voy a negar que me comporte como una tonta con ella pero que puedo hacer para solucionar esto, pues no creo que una simple disculpa funcione está vez ahora sí metimos la pata hasta el fondo y no tenemos ninguna solución para poder salir de esto.

Bloom: soy una terrible persona (dijo llorando)

Pvo Stella...

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, creo que no sentí este dolor desde que mis papis se habían separado.

Su separación no fue mi culpa, pero está vez si es mi culpa que una de mis mejores amigas se fuera de aquí, pues la lastime de tal forma que ni yo creo ser capaz de perdóname.

Sentía el corazón apretarse dentro de mi creo que este dolor lo sentía Flora cada vez que la dejamos de lado o incluso tal vez peor.

Stella: mami, papi necesito un abrazo (dijo abrazándose aún llorando)

Pvo Tecna...

Es ilógico que me sienta de esta forma, no tengo nada en mi base de datos, como es posible que sienta esto.

Me duele el corazón, tengo algunas lágrimas retenidas en mis ojos incluso se escapan y corren por mis mejillas.

Porque siento tanto dolor porque lo hago no es lógico que lo haga verdad o tal vez debería dejar que mi corazón hablara está vez.

Tecna: no creo que sea malo dejarme llevar esta vez por mis sentimientos (dijo sentada abrazando sus piernas, mientras empezaba a llorar)

Pvo Musa...

Asi que era por eso que nos miraban con tanto odio, todos veían el dolor que le causabamos a Flora, por eso todo cambio.

Tsk... Encerio que nadie nos pudo haber dicho algo, en ves de mirarnos mal.

Tal ves pudieron decir: ey qué no ven la manera tan estúpida y cruel con la que se comportan con Flora deberían de tener algo de conciderasion.

Pero no, tuvieron que callarse y dejar que cometieramos estupidez tras estupidez.

Musa: si yo, soy de un débil corazón, sé que Flora es más débil que yo, soy una tonta todo esto y más me merezco por ser tan idiota (dijo molesta soltando varias lágrimas)

Pvo Layla...

Como pude convertirme en tan horrible ser, me merezco lo peor del mundo pues me convertí en la persona que siempre eh odiado.

Yo sé de ante mano lo que es estar sola, sin nadie que me consuele, ser ignorada y mas y eso lo hice con quién afirme es una de mis mejores amigas.

No merezco seguir aquí pues me eh comportado como una verdadera princesa despreciable.

Layla: tengo que pedir perdón de alguna forma aunque no lo merezca (hablo tristeza mientras lloraba)

Pvo Krystal...

Soy lo peor de todo el universo como fue que me pude meter y destruir sentimental mente a una persona tan frágil y delicada, aunque sé que Flora está devastada, Helia debe de sentirse peor pues el en ese día quería proponerle matrimonio, pero ahora eso no será posible pues lo que hicieron ya está hecho.

Krystal: solo espero que mi mejor amigo no se sienta peor de lo que se a de sentir (hablo triste soltando lágrimas de dolor)

Pvo Helia...

Soy un asco, por este motivo mi tío se sentía desilucionado de mí, pues le había roto el alma y el corazón a alguien que no se lo merecía.

Helia: ja, y creí que yo tenía la mejor relación de todos (se regaño con sarcasmo) soy el peor del todo el grupo

Todo fue mi culpa, solo porque quise pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga, deje de lado, sola y herida al hada, la mujer de mi vida.

Quiero tener su perdón y arreglar mis errores con ella, que ambos formemos una gran familia juntos como debe de ser.

Helia: tengo que lograr que me perdones Flora, cueste lo que me cueste (dijo decidió mirando las estrellas)

Las chicas y los chicos se sentían de lo peor, pero creían que Flora los perdonaría cuando ellos se disculparan, pues el hada de la naturaleza siempre los perdonaba, lo que no tenían en cuenta era que ya es demasiado tarde, desde hacía mucho que Flora ya no los perdonaría por lastimarla, no está vez ni sería haci.


	7. Perdón

Las Winx y los especialistas sin decirle nada a nadie, salieron temprano a Linphea para ir en busca de la morena clara para pedirle perdón y Helia rogar una oportunidad más para compensar la de todo.

Al llegar al reino de las plantas, las Winx los especialistas las Pixies y las otras tres chicas llegaron casi al hogar de Flora, tenían miedo de lo que sucedería pero querían creer que el hada de la naturaleza los perdonaría sin importar qué.

Caminaron por un tiempo hasta que Kristal noto que había un nuevo local lo que era raro pues tuvieron que haber le avisado a sus padres o alguien de los cargos mayores pues nadie podía construir o modificar un árbol para hacerlo un hogar o negocio y mas importante tuvieron que haberle dicho para que ella para que estuviera presente en la apertura del lugar.

Los demás notaron la distracción de la princesa y voltearon al mismo lugar, todos estaban sorprendidos por ver un grueso y gran árbol convertido en una linda cafetería, se iban a ir del lugar pero se sorprendieron al ver que Flora salía del lugar para atender a una de las mesas que estaban afuera.

Helia al verla se le hizo tan hermosa que incluso pensaba que era un pecado ver a tan hermoso ser...

Las chicas del club Winx corrieron hacia su "amiga" y estando al frente de ella se detuvieron pero se detuvieron de golpe sorprendidas al ver la mirada de disgusto de la morena clara.

Flora: que hacen aqui? (pregunto molesta)

Bloom: vinimos a verte para hablar contigo

Flora: para que

Bloom: queremos pedirte perdón

Stella: estamos arrepentidas

Musa: nos haces falta

Tecna: te extrañamos

Layla: vente con nosotras

Flora: lo siento pero no..

Bloom: porque Flora ya te pedimos perdón

Flora: lo siento Bloom, pero lo que ustedes buscan no lo encontrarán conmigo

Stella: deja de comportarte de esa manera y ven con nosotras (dijo de manera caprichosa)

Flora: no

Layla: porque no Flora

Flora: desde que me fui los espere pero nunca vinieron, deje de llorar por ustedes e hize de nuevo mi vida y ahora después de no se tres o cuatro meses vienen como si nada y quieren obligarme a dejar todo por qué ustedes lo quieren creo que no será posible, yo tengo lo que ustedes me empezaron a negar, tengo a mis viejos amigos, tengo a mi hermana que me escucha y a mis padres que me dan consuelo para que me voy con ustedes me harán lo mismo estoy segura no me iré con ustedes para que me hagan menos o me crean invisible, lo siento pero vinieron para nada yo no los necesito

Bloom: pero somos tus amigos

Flora: que lo hayan sido no significa que me puedan obligar a algo

Helia: Flora podemos hablar (comento triste)

Flora: lo siento mucho Helia pero no voy a seguir con lo mismo, no quiero volver con ustedes entiendan

El hada de la naturaleza se retiró hacia dentro de su local y empezó a trabajar ignorando a los chicos, a lo que ellos con tristeza se retiraron.

Ya en la nave de regreso todos estaban callados nadie hablaba Krystal miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a los demás pero en especial a su mejor amigo, sabía que ella tuvo la culpa por meterse en una relación y destruir una gran amistad ella era la única culpable y no lo iba a negar.

Todo tenía repercusiones y sus errores los empezarían a pagar con creces de eso estaban seguros.


	8. Epílogo Corto

En un bello día dos jóvenes un chico y una chica bajaban del bus, iban caminando juntos por Magix miraban todos los lugares eran maravillosos tal y como su amada madre les había contado.

Fauna "Hada de las flores"

Es una hermosa joven de cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada, ojos castaños y figura delgada.

Naturai "Futuro Especialista"

Es un atractivo joven de cabello castaño claro, piel bronceada, ojos castaños y un físico muy fuerte.

Ambos hermanos mellizos, estaban demasiado entusiasmados por entrar a las escuelas que habían deseado desde su niñez.

Fauna quería ser una hada graduada de Alfea igual que su madre.

Naturai quería ser un especialista a diferencia de su padre que era un Paladín de su planeta.

Las bienvenidas de las escuelas serían en la escuela para hadas, estarían las hadas, hechiceras y especialistas.

Llegaron a la escuela después de su paseo y vieron como los demás chicos que entrarían a las tres escuelas, notaron a varios chicos de su planeta incluso a algunos de sus amigos a lo que se separaron y fueron con ellos.

Las hijas y hijos de las Winx y especialistas estaban también allí, estaban al lado de sus padres quienes los acompañaban en ese día.

Helia se convirtió en el director de la escuela de su abuelo, miraba a todos los jóvenes quienes entrarían su mirada se llenó de sorpresa al ver a un joven casi idéntico a su amada hada, sabía por Krystal que Flora se había casado y que tuvo dos hijos un niño y una niña, miro a donde estaban las hadas y se dió cuenta que también estaba también su hija, miro a donde sus amigos y vio que ellos también los habían notado y las mujeres habían empezado a llorar al distinguirlos pues eran muy parecidos a su amiga.

Todos los chicos habían notado como sus madres empezaron a llorar, y preguntarán a sus padres el porqué y solo les dijeron que miraron a alguien que les recordaba a una amiga que perdieron por idiotas a lo que ellos solo bajaron las miradas pues sabían que sus padres habían hecho una atrocidad a una joven hada.

Ellos se prometieron que cambiarían las malas miradas hacia sus padres.

FIN ?...


End file.
